A BTTF Christmas Carol
by Wild Gunman
Summary: Biff thinks that Christmas is stupid so now he will see his past, present and future....
1. Default Chapter

Firstly I'd like to say that this story takes place in the reality where Biff ordered George around, in other words, it happened before Marty went back in time.  
  
A BTTF Christmas Carol  
  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Sunday, December 24th 1984  
  
5:04pm  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Who could that be? Marty McFly thought. He got up from the worn couch and opened the door. There, standing right before him was Biff Tannen, his father's supervisor.  
  
"Oh, Biff, it's you." Marty said.  
  
"Yeah it's me Butthead." Biff said. "Where's your old man?"  
  
Marty sighed. "He's decorating the den for Christmas." He said.  
  
"Pffff! Christmas! What a joke!" Biff said. Then he headed for the den. Marty decided to follow him.  
  
Biff opened the door. "McFly!" He said.  
  
Marty's father, George McFly looked up. "Oh hi Biff." He said weakly. "How are you today?"  
  
"Have you finished my reports yet McFly?" Biff said.  
  
"Now Biff it's Christmas Eve. I don't have time." George said.  
  
"Great. Then you can gift wrap them. I want my reports McFly. You can hand them to me tomorrow." Biff said.  
  
"It's Christmas Day tommorow!" Marty said.  
  
"So what?" Biff said.  
  
"I have to celebrate Christmas with the whole family." George said. "It's tradition, Biff."  
  
"Aw, Christmas is just like every day except it's colder. Fine McFly, you don't have to hand them into me tommorow. In fact, you can hand them to me on the 27th of December ok then?" Biff said.  
  
"Fine Biff." George said.  
  
"Well, I'm going now. Say hi to Lorraine for me." Biff said. And with that, he walked out of the house.  
  
"You really should stick up to him, Dad." Marty said.  
  
"Marty, Biff is my supervisor, and I'm just not good with confrontations." George said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Biff watched the rest of his favorite movie on his television set. He was going to be all alone for Christmas. His wife split up with him 7 years ago and took his son, Jeff Tannen with her.  
  
But Biff didn't mind. Christmas wasn't important to him.  
  
Biff decided to turn in for the night. He put his pyjamas on and climbed into his bed, falling asleep.  
  
"BIFF!!!!!"  
  
The sound of his name woke Biff up. Biff straightened up, only to see Doctor Emmett Brown, the town eccentric, according to Hill Valley, staring at him.  
  
"What the hell?!" Biff said. "Brown?! I can see right through you!"  
  
"I am the ghost of Doctor Emmett Brown!" Brown said.  
  
"But he isn't dead!" Biff said.  
  
"Never you worry! You don't know what the spirit of Christmas means!" Emmett said.  
  
"Christmas is not important for me." Biff said.  
  
"You have forgotten the true meaning of Christmas Tannen! So you will be taken to the past, present and future to see how you have forgotten it and what will happen to you because of it! Three spirits will show you these things." Brown said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Biff said. "Alright! Christmas is great! Christmas is fun! There are you happy?"  
  
"Not until you see what has become of you!" Brown said. And then, there was a brilliant flash of light, and the ghost of Emmett Brown disappeared.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED------ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Seconds after the ghost of Emmett Brown disappeared, another one appeared. Biff recognised the face. It was Goldie Wilson, the Hill Valley Mayor, but he looked younger.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Goldie Wilson?" Biff said.  
  
"Why, yes I am! But not the one you know now. I'm the Goldie Wilson from 1955, I worked at Lou's Café. I am also the ghost of Christmas Past!" Goldie said.  
  
"Great. Hey Goldie, why don't you pick up a broom and get me out of this mess." Biff said.  
  
"Woo-wee!" Goldie whistled. "No sir! I'm showing you your past, like it or lump it. Fasten your seat belt boy!"  
  
Goldie clicked his fingers and Biff's view went topsy turvy.  
  
Then in a flash, Biff and Goldie left Biff's room and transported outside a house. It was morning. Biff recognised the house, it was his house where his spent his childhood in.  
  
"Hey, this is my house! I mean, my house I used to live in before.." Biff started.  
  
"Before your parents were killed in December 1953." Goldie said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Biff said.  
  
"This is the year 1946, it's Christmas morning and you are celebrating Christmas with your family. Let's see it." Goldie said.  
  
Goldie moved to a window. Biff followed him. He looked in and saw-himself!  
  
Indeed, it was true, 8 year old Biff was in there with his mother, father and his brother Jake.  
  
"Let's go inside and hear what they are saying." Goldie said.  
  
Goldie grabbed Biff's arm and in a flash of light they were inside the house.  
  
"It's ok, they can't see us." Goldie said.  
  
"Wow! Look at the size of these presents!" Young Biff said.  
  
"Is that what I really sounded like?" Biff said.  
  
"Now, Biff, let Jake open his present first." Mrs Tannen said.  
  
"Ok." Young Biff said.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jake!" Mr Tannen said. He handed Jake his present.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Jake said. He opened the present. A toy truck was in the box.  
  
"Neat! Look at this! It's a truck!" Jake said.  
  
"Yes siree!" Mr Tannen said. "A real manure truck!"  
  
"Oooh let me open mine now!" Young Biff said.  
  
"Ok son. Merry Christmas!" Mr Tannen said. He handed Young Biff his present.  
  
Young Biff opened his present. Inside was a black shiny toy car, a Ford '46. Biff noticed that that was the same car that he would own in 9 years.  
  
"Oh this is so cool! It's neat!" Young Biff chirped. "Thanks!"  
  
Young Biff started to play with it.  
  
"Look at me I'm driving in my car!" Young Biff said, swerving it around. He hit it against the truck.  
  
"Oh no! I'm all covered in manure!" Young Biff said.  
  
Biff heard some Christmas Carols being sung by some townspeople.  
  
"Oh look! Christmas Carols! Let's join them! That would be neat!" Young Biff said.  
  
"All right then." Mr Tannen said. "Get your coats first boys."  
  
The two boys got their coats and they joined their parents and went outside.  
  
"Man that was touching." Biff said. "After my parents were killed, Jake was sent to an orphanage, while I was sent to my Grandmother's house."  
  
"Right. And as you can see, when you were much younger, you had the spirit of Christmas inside you. But when your parents were killed and you were separated from your brother, your spirit of Christmas went away with them." Goldie said.  
  
"Isn't there anyway to change this?" Biff said.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. Time machines don't exist. But you can change the future!" Goldie said.  
  
"How?" Biff said.  
  
Goldie clicked his fingers. Biff and Goldie returned to the present.  
  
"Sorry Biff, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past. I can't help you." Goldie said. "Well, my work here is done."  
  
"Wait! What happens now?" Biff said.  
  
"The ghost of Christmas Present will be here. Ta ta!" Goldie said.  
  
Goldie put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. He disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED--------( 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Seconds passed. Then, someone else appeared in front of Biff. It was Marty Mcfly.  
  
"Huh? It's McFly's kid!" Biff said.  
  
"Uh, not exactly, Biff. I'm the ghost of Christmas Present." Marty said.  
  
"Oh I see." Biff said.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm going to show you what is happening on Christmas Day at the McFly house." Marty said.  
  
Marty clicked his fingers. Biff felt the world go topsy turvy again and was transported to another place, the McFly house.  
  
"Hey, this is McFly's house." Biff said.  
  
"Yep you got that right." Marty said. "Here, let's see what they are doing."  
  
Biff saw George, Lorraine, Dave, Linda, Marty and some other people he didn't know at the table, having Christmas dinner.  
  
"George dear, why are you so glum?" One of the person's said. It was an old woman who bore a resemblence to George. Biff guessed that it was George's mother.  
  
"Well I have to finish these reports for my supervisor by the 27th and I just don't feel like it at the moment." George said.  
  
"You should stand tall, boy!" An old man said. It was George's father. "Don't let him bother you around!"  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa's right Dad." Dave said. "I don't like that idiot. He's a creep."  
  
"Now, guys, he is my supervisor, he could fire me if he wanted to." George said.  
  
"Where is Biff?" Marty said.  
  
"Oh, he's probably just sleeping. He doesn't care about Christmas."  
  
"Why is that dear?" Lorraine said, taking a sip of vodka from her glass.  
  
"I don't know, there is loads of things that I don't know about that guy." George said.  
  
"Wow, maybe I did go overboard with all the reports I had to give him, after all it is Christmas." Biff said.  
  
"Yeah well, you weren't thinking that when you gave them to him." Marty said.  
  
"Hey, listen, that was then and this is now, ok butthead?" Biff said.  
  
Marty just swung his hand to the left. Biff suddenly fell and toppled onto the ground.  
  
"HEY! Why did you do that for?" Biff said.  
  
"Because I don't like your attitude." Marty said. He looked at his watch. "Oh look, I'd love to stay and argue with you, but time here is almost up. The Spirit Of Christmas Future will soon be here. Let's go."  
  
Marty clicked his fingers. Biff and Marty were back in Biff's house.  
  
"Well, Biff, it's nearly over. You are going to see your future now, and trust me, it ain't gonna be pretty." Marty said.  
  
"What?! Wait! What happens?" Biff said. "Please tell me!"  
  
"Sorry Biff, you need to find that out for yourself." Marty said.  
  
Marty whistled. He disappeared.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next thing Biff knew someone else appeared in front of him. The person resembled himself and was wearing futuristic clothing.  
  
"Don't tell me, you are the ghost of Christmas Future." Biff said.  
  
"Exactly butthead." The person said.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Biff said.  
  
"I am Griff, your future grandson." The person said.  
  
"Really?" Biff said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to show you your future." Griff said.  
  
He clicked his fingers. The world went topsy turvy again.  
  
Biff and Griff arrived in the town square of Hill Valley, except it looked very futuristic.  
  
"Wow. This is something." Biff said.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Come on." Griff said.  
  
Griff grabbed Biff's arm and started to fly. Shortly after they arrived at the old McFly house. They went inside. Once again, the McFlys were having Christmas Dinner.  
  
"Ah yes, it has been a wonderful Christmas this year!" George said.  
  
"Uh huh." Lorraine said. "Ever since Biff was gone everything in our life has been happy."  
  
Biff blinked. "What." He said.  
  
"Yep. I didn't have to do any more reports for that old bastard anymore." George said.  
  
"Dad, can we please watch the language?" Marty said. "Junior and Marlene are trying to eat."  
  
"What happened?" Biff said. "How did I go?!"  
  
"Watch." Griff said. He clicked his fingers once again. They were in a graveyard. One grave was right in front of them.  
  
"Take a look at that tomb stone over there." Griff said.  
  
Biff took a closer look at the tomb stone. He gasped.  
  
It said:  
  
HERE LIES BIFF BUFORD TANNEN  
  
12-8-1938- 7-11-1996  
  
"I'm dead?! No!" Biff said. "How did this happen?!"  
  
"You were killed in your house by a mysterious stranger. You were shot in the heart." Griff said.  
  
"But who was it?" Biff said.  
  
"There was rumors that someone at your office place did it. Because you weren't very festive and bossed people around.  
  
"You mean this is what is going to happen?" Biff said.  
  
"It will if you do nothing about it." Griif said. "You've seen what has happened. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. It's not too late!"  
  
Griff clicked his fingers. Biff was back in his bed. Biff looked out the window. It was Christmas morning.  
  
"I gotta get to McFly!" Biff said.  
  
* * *  
  
The door knocked. Marty opened the door.  
  
It was Biff.  
  
"Hey Marty! Merry Christmas!" Biff said.  
  
"Biff?" Marty said, astonished.  
  
"Yep." Biff said.  
  
"Uh come in." Marty said.  
  
Biff walked in. George was watching TV.  
  
"Hey McFly!" Biff said. George turned around.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Biff said. "Aren't you going to wish me a Merry Christmas?"  
  
George blinked. "Really? I thought Christmas wasn't important to you." He said.  
  
"Well I opened my eyes." Biff said. "And I thought to myself that Christmas is something to celebrate about. Oh and you don't need to do those reports this Christmas. I'll do them."  
  
George's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Sure!" Biff said.  
  
"Why thank you Biff. Do you want to stay for dinner?" George said. "I think we got enough food."  
  
"Ok sure." Biff said. "Here, I'll help you with setting the table."  
  
And so George and Biff went into the dining room to set up the table for Christmas.  
  
Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!  
  
THE END  
  
Copyright Frank Candiloro 2001. 


End file.
